


If I close my eyes

by Korenwolf



Series: poetry (lord of the rings) [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Battle of Five Armies, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korenwolf/pseuds/Korenwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short poem about the Battle of the Five Armies</p>
<p>
  <i>if I close my eyes and pretend</i>
  <br/><i>the battle sounds like breathing</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I close my eyes

if I close my eyes and pretend  
the battle sounds like breathing  
maybe the gods will relent

but I know every second spend  
believing the sound is a heartbeat  
is a second further from the present

but maybe if I care enough in the end  
there will be no distance between us  
and I will hear sounds I did not invent

**Author's Note:**

> the fact that there is no 'the' in the 'battle of five armies' tag troubles me a bit


End file.
